Seismic attributes can be interpreted through a variety of manual, automated, and quantitative methods. However, certain attributes are based upon a calculation window, and thus challenges may arise with some interpretation methods in accurately localizing boundaries of geological bodies. This can be mitigated through the use of smaller calculation windows; however, smaller windows may also lead to more instability, resulting in increased variance within facies types.
Moreover, surface-based methods for interpreting the top and base of salt bodies can be time-consuming and prone to picking error, especially in the early stages of depth imaging while the velocity model is being refined. Volume-based interpretation approaches may be unbiased and data-driven, but seismic attributes, such as gray level co-occurrence matrix (GLCM), might not accurately define the local boundaries of geologic features such as high-contrast salt interfaces.